paperspleasefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Enden
thumb|266px|Weiße Punkte zeigen die erreichten Enden anHier werden alle Enden im Storymodus von Papers, Please beschrieben. Das Spiel hält alle erreichten Ziele durch weiße Punkte im Tagauswahlbildschirm fest. Es gibt 20 mögliche Enden. Außer den weißen Punkten geschieht nichts besonderes, wenn alle Enden erreicht werden. Ende 1 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Dies geschieht, wenn der Inspektor Schulden macht (bzw. wenn der Inspektor am Ende des Tages einen negativen Kontostand hat). *'Wann:' Tage 1–31 |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Arstotzka toleriert keinen Zahlungsverzug.'' **''Ihre Familie wurde zurück in ihr Dorf geschickt.'' **''Sie stehen unter Arrest, bis Sie Ihre Schulden beglichen haben.'' **''Es wird ein Leichtes sein, einen Ersatz für Sie zu finden.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 2 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Dies geschieht, wenn die gesamte Familie des Inspektors an Krankheiten stirbt, weil der Inspektor kein Essen, keine Wärme oder Medizin für seine Familie bereitstellen kann. *'Wann:' Tage 4–31 |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Ihre ganze Familie ist verstorben.'' **''Der Fokus des Ministeriums für Arbeit liegt auf Arstotzkas zukünftigem Wachstum.'' **''Arbeiter haben gesunde Großfamilien zu ernähren.'' **''Ihre Position wird jemandem zugewiesen, der sie besser ausfüllen kann.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= FamilyDead.png LargeFamily.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 3 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' An Tag 12 besucht ein M.O.I.-Ermittler (M. Vonel) die Kabine, um nach Information über EZIC zu fragen. Wenn der Inspektor ihm die EZIC-Dokumente gibt, die er vorher erhalten hat, wird er sofort verhaftet. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 12. *'Verwandt:' **Corman Drex und ein EZIC-Bote geben dem Inspektor die EZIC-Dokumente an den Tagen 8 oder 9 und 10. **Wenn man dieses Ende auslöst, erhält man die Errungenschaft Too Honest. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Sie sind verhaftet aufgrund Zusammenarbeit mit verdächtigen Gruppen.'' **''Das Informationsministerium wird ein vollständiges Audit ihrer kürzlichen Aktivitäten durchführen.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 4 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' An Tag 11 bringt ein seltsamer Mann am Ende des Tages 1000 Credits. Der Inspektor kann das Geld akzeptieren oder verbrennen. Wenn es verbrannt wurde, bringt der Mann am nächsten Tag 2000 Credits. Wenn eines der beiden Geschenke akzeptiert (nicht verbrannt) wird, zeigen die Nachbaren den Inspektor an und seine Ersparnisse werden an Tag 13 konfisziert. EZIC versucht dann zu helfen und schickt einen Agenten, um die Untersuchung zu unterbrechen. Wenn dem Agenten nicht erlaubt wird, einzutreten, wird die Untersuchung durchgeführt und M. Vonel verhaftet den Inspektor an Tag 15. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 15. Die Ereignisse, die zu diesem Ende führen, beginnen an Tag 11. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Das Einkommensministerium hat eine Anomalie in Ihren Ersparnissen entdeckt.'' **''Sie sind verhaftet und ihnen steht ein vollständiges Audit Ihrer kürzlichen Aktivitäten bevor.'' **''Ihre Familie wird ebenso befragt werden.'' **''Die Grenze wird unter einem Ersatzinspektor offen gehalten.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 5 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Dieses Ende wird ausgelöst, wenn der Inspektor einen Schaulustigen (d.h. keinen Angreifer oder Wärter) mit der Scharfschusspistole erschießt. *'Wann:' Möglich ab Tag 23, wenn die Scharfschusspistole verfügbar wird. *'Verwandt:' Ähnlich zu den Enden 6, 7 und 8 |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Sie stehen wegen des Mordes an einer unschuldigen Person unter Arrest.'' **''Darauf steht die Todesstrafe.'' **''Ihre Familie wird wegen möglicher Komplizenschaft verhört.'' **''Die Grenze bleibt unter einem anderen Beamten geöffnet.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 6 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Dieses Ende wird ausgelöst, wenn der Inspektor einen Schaulustigen (d.h. keinen Angreifer oder Wärter) mit der Betäubungspistole erschießt. *'Wann:' Möglich ab Tag 16, wenn die Betäubungspistole verfügbar wird. *'Verwandt:' Ähnlich zu den Enden 5, 7 und 8 |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Sie stehen wegen eines Angriffs auf eine unschuldige Person unter Arrest.'' **''Darauf steht Arbeitslager.'' **''Ihre Familie wird wegen möglicher Komplizenschaft verhört.'' **''Die Grenze bleibt unter einem anderen Beamten geöffnet.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 7 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Dieses Ende wird ausgelöst, wenn der Inspektor einen Wärter mit der Scharfschusspistole erschießt. *'Wann:' Möglich ab Tag 23, wenn die Scharfschusspistole verfügbar wird. *'Verwandt:' Ähnlich zu den Enden 5, 6 und 8 |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Sie stehen wegen des Mordes an einem arstotzkanischen Beamten unter Arrest.'' **''Darauf steht die Todesstrafe.'' **''Ihre Familie wird wegen möglicher Komplizenschaft verhört.'' **''Die Grenze bleibt unter einem anderen Beamten geöffnet.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 8 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Dieses Ende wird ausgelöst, wenn der Inspektor einen Wärter mit der Betäubungspistole erschießt. *'Wann:' Möglich ab Tag 16, wenn die Betäubungspistole verfügbar wird. *'Verwandt:' Ähnlich zu den Enden 5, 6 und 7 |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Sie stehen wegen eines Angriffs auf einen arstotzkanischen Beamten unter Arrest.'' **''Darauf steht die Todesstrafe.'' **''Ihre Familie wird wegen möglicher Komplizenschaft verhört.'' **''Die Grenze bleibt unter einem anderen Beamten geöffnet.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 9 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inspektor erschießt den Mann in Rot mit der Scharfschusspistole, während EZIC die Wärter ablenkt. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 23 *'Verwandt:' **Ähnlich zu Ende 10 **Dieses Ende schaltet die Errungenschaft Hired Rifle frei. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Sie stehen wegen des Mordes an einer unschuldigen Person unter Arrest.'' **''Darauf steht die Todesstrafe.'' **''Ihre Familie wird wegen möglicher Komplizenschaft verhört.'' **''Die Grenze bleibt unter einem anderen Beamten geöffnet.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' **Zettel wird unter der Zellentür hindurchgeschoben **''INSPEKTOR - FAMILIE IN SICHERHEIT - ZIEL ELIMINIERT, DAFÜR NEUE PROBLEME'' **''NEUER INSPEKTOR NICHT KOOPERATIV - BEHINDERT AKTIVITÄTEN VON EZIC'' **''WIR KÖNNEN SIE NICHT MEHR UNTERSTÜTZEN - EZIC STELLT ALLE AKTIVITÄTEN EIN'' **''FAMILIE WIRD NACH OBRISTAN GEBRACHT - VIEL GLÜCK'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png JailNote.png EzicNote.png Ende 10 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inspektor erschießt den Mann in Rot mit der Betäubungspistole, während EZIC die Wärter ablenkt. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 23 *'Verwandt:' Ähnlich zu Ende 9 |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Sie stehen wegen eines Angriffs auf eine unschuldige Person unter Arrest.'' **''Darauf steht Arbeitslager.'' **''Ihre Familie wird wegen möglicher Komplizenschaft verhört.'' **''Die Grenze bleibt unter einem anderen Beamten geöffnet.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' **Zettel wird unter der Zellentür hindurchgeschoben **''INSPEKTOR - FAMILIE IN SICHERHEIT - ZIEL IM KRANKENHAUS'' **''NEUER INSPEKTOR NICHT KOOPERATIV - BEHINDERT AKTIVITÄTEN VON EZIC'' **''WIR KÖNNEN SIE NICHT MEHR UNTERSTÜTZEN - EZIC STELLT ALLE AKTIVITÄTEN EIN'' **''FAMILIE WIRD NACH OBRISTAN GEBRACHT - VIEL GLÜCK'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png JailNote.png EzicNote.png Ende 11 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Die MfG-Abteilungsleitung für Ost-Grestin besucht den Grenzübergang an Tag 10, 20 und 30. Wenn er irgendwelchen unautorisierten Wandbehang (das Familienporträt, der Arsbomben-Wimpel oder das Gemälde des Sohnes) findet, warnt er den Inspektor. Wenn dies ein zweites Mal geschieht, wird dieses Ende ausgelöst. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 30. Die Warnung kann an Tag 20 oder 30 geschehen. *'Verwandt:' Es ist immer möglich, den Wandbehang zu entfernen, während Dimitri zur Kabine läuft. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Sie stehen wegen Befehlsverweigerung unter Arrest.'' **''Darauf steht Arbeitslager.'' **''Ihre Familie wurde zurück in ihr Dorf geschickt.'' **''Die Grenze bleibt unter einem anderen Beamten geöffnet.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 12 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Wenn der Inspektor Shae Piersowska an Tag 25 unter Arrest stellt, verhaftet der MfG Abteilungleiter den Inspektor am nächsten Morgen. *'Wann:' Der Inspektor wird an Tag 26 verhaftet, aber die Entscheidung, sie zu verhaften (oder ihre Einreise zu verweigern oder zu genehmigen) wird an Tag 25 gefällt. *'Verwandt:' Die Anweisung, sie durchzulassen, wird an Tag 20 bekannt gemacht. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Ihr Vorgesetzter hat Sie wegen Diebstahls arstotzkanischen Eigentums gemeldet.'' **''Darauf steht Arbeitslager.'' **''Ihre Familie wurde zurück in ihr Dorf geschickt.'' **''Die Grenze bleibt unter einem anderen Beamten geöffnet.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 13 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inpektor muss weniger als vier EZIC-Aufgaben erfüllt haben. Während des Angriffs an Tag 31 erschießt der Inspektor nur den unteren Angreifer und lässt den anderen Angreifer die Mauer sprengen (der obere Angreifer kann erschossen werden, nachdem die Mauer gesprengt wurde). Am nächsten Tag wird der Inpektor verhaftet, da er die Grenze nicht verteidigen konnte. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 31. *'Verwandt:' **Wenn man den unteren Angreifer am Leben lässt, führt das zu einem sofortigen Tod. **Wenn vier oder alle EZIC-Aufgaben efüllt wurden, ignorieren die Angreifer die Kabine und das Erschießen würde stattdessen Ende 15 auslösen. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Die Mauer am Grenzübergang Grestin wurde zerstört.'' **''Sie stehen wegen Ihrer Unfähigkeit, den Grenzübergang zu verteidigen, unter Arrest.'' **''Ihre Familie wurde zurück in ihr Dorf geschickt.'' **''Die Grenze wird unter einem anderen Beamten wieder geöffnet.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Pierced border.png Arrested.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 14 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inspektor muss mindestens vier von fünf EZIC-Aufgaben erfüllt haben. Wenn dem so ist, erscheint ein EZIC-Bote an Tag 31 und sagt dem Inspektor, dass er nicht schießen solle. Wenn der Inspektor die Angreifer dennoch erschießt und die Mauer intakt bleibt, wird dieses Ende am nächsten Tag ausgelöst. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 31. *'Verwandt:' **Es ist möglich, Ende 16 oder 18 am Ende von Tag 31 auszulösen, um dieses Ende zu vermeiden. **Ähnlich zu Ende 15, doch dieses Mal bleibt die Mauer intakt. **Ende 17 hat dieselbe Szene, jedoch ohne EZIC-Nachricht am Schluss. **Wenn der EZIC-Bote nicht der zweite Einreisewillige an Tag 31 ist, wurden die erforderlichen EZIC-Aufgaben nicht erfüllt und es ist unmöglich, dieses Ende zu erhalten. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **[M. Vonel] Hallo, Inspektor. **Vonel Wir haben Ihre jüngsten Aktivitäten überprüft. **Vonel Ihre Kollaboration mit einer Gruppe namens DER ORDEN DES STERNS VON EZIC ist aufgeflogen. **Vonel Mehrere Mitglieder dieser Gruppe konnten in Arstotzka festgesetzt werden. **Vonel Mindestens ein EZIC-Mitglied hat gestanden, von Ihnen unterstützt worden zu sein. **Vonel Das ist Hochverrat. **Vonel Leben Sie wohl, Inspektor. **''Ihre Hinrichtung wurde für heute Abend angesetzt.'' **''Ob sich Ihre Familie in Sicherheit befindet, ist unbekannt.'' **''EZIC ist vernichtet. Es herrschen wieder Recht und Ordnung.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' **Zettel wird unter der Zellentür hindurchgeschoben **''INSPEKTOR - SIE HABEN UNS IM LETZTEN MOMENT VERRATEN'' **''DIESES KAPITEL VON EZIC IST GESCHLOSSEN - IHRER FAMILIE KÖNNEN WIR NICHT HELFEN'' |-|Galerie= Interrogation.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png JailNote.png EzicNote.png Ende 15 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inspektor muss mindestens vier von fünf EZIC-Aufgaben erfüllt haben. Wenn dem so ist, erscheint ein EZIC-Bote an Tag 31 und sagt dem Inspektor, dass er nicht schießen solle. Wenn der Inspektor mindestens einen der Angreifer erschießt, die Mauer aber gesprengt wird, wird dieses Ende sofort ausgelöst. EZIC übernimmt die Regierung und das Schicksal des Inspektors ist unbekannt. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 31. *'Verwandt:' **Ähnlich zu Ende 14 doch hier wird die Mauer zerstört und das Ende sofort ausgelöst. **Ähnlich zu Ende 19, hier wird aber geschossen. **Wenn der EZIC-Bote nicht der zweite Einreisewillige an Tag 31 ist, wurden die erforderlichen EZIC-Aufgaben nicht erfüllt und es ist unmöglich, dieses Ende zu erhalten. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Die Grenze wurde durchbrochen.'' **''Dies ist ein glorreicher Tag für DEN ORDEN DES STERNS VON EZIC, doch Sie haben uns im letzten Moment verraten.'' **''EZIC wird stärker, während Korruption und Gier nachlassen.'' **''Mit Ihrem Verrat haben Sie die falsche Seite gewählt.'' **''Bei dieser Revolution ist kein Platz für Sie oder Ihre Familie.'' **''Leben Sie wohl, Inspektor.'' **''Es lebe das Neue Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Pierced_border.png Ezic ending logo.png New_arstotzka.png Ende 16 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inspektor flieht alleine oder mit ein paar (aber nicht allen) seiner lebenden Familienmitgliedern nach Obristan. Das Schicksal der zurückbleibenden Familienmitgliedern ist unbekannt. *'Wann:' Möglich am Ende der Tage 29, 30 und 31, wenn der Inspektor mindestems 25 Credits hat. *'Verwandt:' **Gleich wie Ende 18, verlangt aber nicht alle lebenden Familienmitglieder. **Nur Ende 18 schaltet die Fluchterrungenschaft frei. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Sie lassen alles zurück.'' (wenn Flucht alleine) / Familienmitglied(er) und Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Obristan. (falls es Familienmitglieder gibt) der Familienmitglieder bereitet/bereiten sich auf die Rückkehr nach Nirsk vor. **''Sie steigen in den Zug in Richtung Nördliche Territorien. Er ist so gut wie leer.'' **''Sie bezahlen für den hastig gefälschten Pass/die hastig gefälschten Pässe und den/die Wiedereinreise-Beleg/e. Beide sehen furchtbar aus.'' **''Sie erreichen den Grenzübergang im Morgengrauen. Die Schlange ist schier endlos.'' **''Sechs Stunden später.'' (an der obristischen Grenze) **Inspektor Ihre Papiere. **''Hier.'' **Inspektor Sie reisen alleine ein? **''Ja.'' / Nein, meine Familie begleitet mich. **Inspektor Dann legen Sie jetzt alle Papiere vor. (erscheint nur, wenn Familienmitglieder dabei sind) **''Ich bin hier, um Verwandte zu besuchen.'' / Wir sind hier, um unsere Verwandten zu besuchen. **Inspektor Mir doch egal, was Sie hier wollen. Warten Sie hier. (der Rolladen schließt) ***ZACK-BUMM* (das Geräusch, das ein Stempel macht; wiederholt für jedes einzelne Familienmitglied; der Rolladen öffnet sich nach einer kurzen Pause) **Inspektor Willkommen in Obristan. Nächster! **''Es ist unklar, ob Familienmitglied(er) in Sicherheit ist/sind.'' |-|Galerie= FamilyPhoto.png NightTrain.png WaitingLine.png Passport1.png Passport2.png Passport3.png Passport4.png Passport5.png Obrinspector.png Shutter.png Obristan.png Ende 17 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inspektor muss ein bis drei EZIC-Aufgaben erfüllt haben. An Tag 31 muss die Mauer intakt bleiben (d.h. beide EZIC-Angreifer müssen ausgeschaltet werden) und der Inspektor darf danach nicht nach Obristan fliehen. Seine Zusammenarbeit mit EZIC wird danach herausgefunden und der Inspektor wird hingerichtet. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 31. *'Verwandt:' **Gleich wie Ende 14 aber ohne EZIC-Notiz am Ende der Szene. **Es ist möglich, Ende 16 oder 18 am Ende von Tag 31 auszulösen, um dieses Ende zu vermeiden. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **[M. Vonel] Hallo, Inspektor. **Vonel Wir haben Ihre jüngsten Aktivitaten überprüft. **Vonel Ihre Kollaboration mit einer Gruppe namens DER ORDER DES STERNS VON EZIC ist aufgeflogen. **Vonel Mehrere Mitglieder dieser Gruppe konnten in Arstotzka festgesetzt werden. **Vonel Mindestens ein EZIC-Mitglied hat gestanden, von Ihnen unterstützt worden zu sein. **Vonel Das ist Hochverrat. **Vonel Leben Sie wohl, Inspektor. **''Ihre Hinrichtung wurde für heute Abend angesetzt.'' **''Ob sich Ihre Familie in Sicherheit befindet, ist unbekannt.'' **''EZIC ist vernichtet. Es herrschen wieder Recht und Ordnung.'' **''Es lebe Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Interrogation.png JailDoor.png JailNear.png JailFar.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Ende 18 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inspektor flieht mit all seinen lebenden Familienmitgliedern nach Obristan. Zuvor muss der Inspektor (illegalerweise) genug Pässe von obristischen Staatsbürgern konfiszieren. Für dieses Ende müssen nicht alle Familienmitglieder leben und kann auch erreicht werden, wenn nur ein Mitglied lebt und mit dem Inspektor flieht. *'Wann:' Möglich am Ende der Tage 29, 30 und 31, wenn der Inspektor mindestens einen obristischen Pass und 25 Credits pro Familienmitglied hat. Die Höchstanzahl ist sechs Pässe und 150 Credits wenn die Nichte an Tag 21 adoptiert wurde und jeder noch lebt. *'Verwandt:' **Gleich wie Ende 16, aber hier flüchten alle lebenden Familienmitglieder. **Wenn man dieses Ende auslöst, wird die Errungenschaft Snowier Pastures freigeschaltet. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Familienmitglied(er) und Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Obristan.'' **''Sie steigen in den Zug in Richtung Nördliche Territorien. Er ist so gut wie leer.'' **''Sie bezahlen für die hastig gefälschten Pässe und die Wiedereinreise-Belege. Beide sehen furchtbar aus.'' **''Sie erreichen den Grenzübergang im Morgengrauen. Die Schlange ist schier endlos.'' **''Sechs Stunden später.'' (an der obristischen Grenze) **Inspektor Ihre Papiere. **''Hier.'' **Inspektor Sie reisen alleine ein? **''Nein, meine Familie begleitet mich.'' **Inspektor Dann legen Sie jetzt alle Papiere vor. **''Wir sind hier, um unsere Verwandten zu besuchen.'' **Inspektor Mir doch egal, was Sie hier wollen. Warten Sie hier. (der Rolladen schließt) ***ZACK-BUMM* (das Geräusch, das ein Stempel macht; wiederholt für jedes einzelne Familienmitglied; der Rolladen öffnet sich nach einer kurzen Pause) **Inspektor Willkommen in Obristan. Nächster! **''Obristan über alles'' (Am Ende dieses Satzes befindet sich kein Punkt) |-|Galerie= FamilyPhoto.png NightTrain.png WaitingLine.png Passport2.png Passport3.png Passport4.png Passport5.png Passport6.png Obrinspector.png Shutter.png Obristan.png Ende 19 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inspektor muss mindestens vier von fünf EZIC-Aufgaben erfüllt haben. Falls dem so ist erscheint ein EZIC-Bote an Tag 31 und weist den Inspektor an, nicht zu schießen. EZIC-Angreifer sprengen die Grenzmauer und EZIC gelangt an die Macht. Wenn der Inspektor am Ende von Tag 31 schlafen geht, stellen sie ihn als ihren Agenten ein und übersiedeln ihn und seine Familie in eine bessere Wohnung. *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 31. *'Verwandt:' **Ähnlich zu den Enden 14 und 15, nur erschießt der Inspektor hier niemanden. **Wenn man dieses Ende auslöst, wird die Errungenschaft Member of the Order freigeschaltet. **Wenn der EZIC-Bote nicht der zweite Einreisewillige an Tag 31 ist, wurden die erforderlichen EZIC-Aufgaben nicht erfüllt und es ist unmöglich, dieses Ende zu erhalten. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **''Inspektor! Was für ein glorreicher Tag!'' **''Die Grenze wurde durchbrochen.'' **''EZIC wird stärker, während Korruption und Gier nachlassen.'' **''Wir werden Ihnen und Ihrer Familie eine bessere Unterkunft zuweisen.'' **''Ihre Dienste als Inspektor werden nicht mehr benötigt. Wir brauchen Agenten.'' **''Schließen Sie sich uns an, und zusammen werden wir die Revolution vollenden!'' **''Es lebe das Neue Arstotzka.'' |-|Galerie= Pierced border.png Ezic ending logo.png New arstotzka.png Ende 20 von 20 Details= *'Wie:' Der Inspektor darf keine der EZIC-Aufgaben erfüllt haben. An Tag 31 muss er beide Angreifer eliminieren und darf danach nicht nach Obristan fliehen. Am nächsten Morgen gibt es nur kleine Merkwürdigkeiten in seinen Aktivitäten und er darf seine Arbeit fortsetzen. Es wurde eine Übereinstimmung mit Kolechien getroffen und der Grenzübergang bleibt offen. Dieses Ende schaltet als einziges den Code für den Endlos-Modus frei. Der Code steht im Tab "Transkriptionen". *'Wann:' Nur an Tag 31. *'Verwandt:' Wenn man dieses Ende auslöst, wird die Errungenschaft Glory to Arstotzka freigeschaltet. |-|Transkription= *'Transkription:' **[M. Vonel] Hallo, Inspektor. **Vonel Wir haben Ihre Aktivitäten in den letzten 20 Jahren eingehend überprüft. **Vonel Es gibt einige Merkwürdigkeiten. **Vonel Doch Sie haben Arstotzka gute Dienste erwiesen. **Vonel Wir werden diese kleineren Abweichungen geflissentlich übersehen. **Vonel Sie sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben. **Vonel Es lebe Arstotzka. **[Überschrift in der Wahrheit von Arstotzka] Mit Kolechien wurde eine neue Übereinkunft erzielt. **''Der Grenzübergang Grestin wird schon bald wieder eröffnet.'' **''Kehren Sie am 1. Januar auf Ihren Posten zurück.'' **''CODE ZUM FREISCHALTEN DES ENDLOS-MODUS: 62131'' |-|Gallery= Interrogation.png EndNews.png ArstotzkaEnd.png Sofortiger Tod Das Spiel kann auch plötzlich enden, wenn der Inspektor auf der Arbeit stirbt. Falls dies geschieht springt das Spiel direkt zum Anfangsmenü zurück. Es gibt dafür keinen Endebildschirm, keine Endennummer und keine Errungenschaften. Auf diese Arten kann man sterben: *Wenn man es an Tag 15 nicht schafft, die Bombe zu entschärfen oder die Drähte in der falschen Reihenfolge durchschneidet. *Wenn man das Giftpulver an Tag 20 berührt. *Wenn ein Angreifer auf einem Motorrad an Tag 21 eine Granate in die Kabine wirft. *Wenn die Kabine an Tag 31 von EZIC in die Luft gejagt wird. (Wenn der Inspektor vier von fünf EZIC-Aufgaben erfüllt hat, greift EZIC nicht an, außer der Inspektor schießt auf sie. Sonst muss der untere Agent erschossen werden, bevor er eine Granate werfen kann.) en:Endings es:Finales ru:Концовки Kategorie:Spielweise Kategorie:Ereignisse